prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cudowne Światła
thumb|250px to magiczne przedmioty pojawiające się w większości filmów specjalnych i serii All Stars. Mają kształt malutkiej różdżki koloru różowego z małym szklanym zdobieniem na czubku. Pojawiają się, kiedy Cures mają kłopot. Przedstawienie w seriach * Miracle Lights: Po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Były używane by odnowić siłę Cure i przemienić w ich Super forms. * Miracle Lights 2: Drugi rodzaj Cudownych Świateł używane przez Chocola w Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. Był użyty by Cure Dreammogła ulepszyć swoją formę: Shining Dream. * Rainbow Miracle Lights: Trzeci rodzaj Cudownych Świateł używanych przez wróżki w Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. Używały ich w walce przeciwko Fusion by odnowić siłę Precure. * Miracle Heart Lights: 'Czwarty rodzaj Cudownych Świateł używanch w ''Fresh Precure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. Używane były by odnowić siłę Cure Peach i przemienić ją w Cure Angel. * '''Crystal Miracle Lights: Piąty rodzaj Cudownych Świateł używanych przez wróżki w Precure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. * Miracle Flower Lights: The sixth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This is used to recover the HeartCatch Pretty Cure's lost strength which allowed them to transform into their Super Silhouette forms. * Prism Star Miracle Lights: The seventh incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. The Prism Star Miracle Lights were used by the fairies and the people all around the planet with the power of the Prism Flower to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength as well as unleashing their ultimate forms. However the cost of this is the path of all worlds be dissolved. * Miracle Lightones: The eighth incarnation of the Miracle Lights used by Hummy and the Fairy Tones in Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. The Miracle Lightones were used to power up Crescendo Tone, allowing Cure Melody to transform into Crescendo Cure Melody. * Miracle Decor Lights: The ninth Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. It's function is to call the other Pretty Cure and create a path of light for Cure Echo to confront Fu-chan. * Miracle Wing Lights: The tenth Miracle Lights used in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. It's function is to power up the Princess Candles and create the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, allowing Cure Happy to transform into Ultra Cure Happy. * Miracle Double Heart Lights: The eleventh Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. * Miracle Bouquet Lights: The twelfth Miracle Lights used in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress * Miracle Dream Lights: The thirteenth Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi * Miracle Dress Lights: The fourteenth Miracle Lights used in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. * Miracle Princess Lights: The fifteenth Miracle Lights used in Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! * Miracle Stick Lights: The sixteenth Miracle Lights used in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. * Miracle Mofurun Lights: The seventeenth Miracles Lights used in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!. *'Miracle Sakura Light:' The eighteenth Miracle Light used in Precure Dream Stars!. Zastosowanie Rodziaje Galeria 901_900.png Pretty-Cure-All-Stars-New-Stage-2-Miracle-Light.jpg Miracle_Dream_Light_NS3.png 7.png Miracle_lights_smile_movie.jpg Miracle_Princess_Lights.png Miraclelight_dx.PNG Miraclelight_gogo.PNG Miraclelight dx3.PNG Images_(26).jpg Images_(30).jpg Miracle_Light_Mofurun.png img_nyu.png Ciekawostki Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Precure All Stars